


Heaven in Hiding (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: This ain't what you usually do (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, M/M, POV Outsider, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles y Derek tardan un tiempo en darse cuenta de que están saliendo. Todos los demás se dan cuenta mucho antes.





	Heaven in Hiding (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven in Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380823) by [distortedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreality/pseuds/distortedreality). 



> Muchas gracias a distortedreality por dejarme traducir esta serie.
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

** 1\. Scott **

Tan emocionado como Scott había ido a la universidad y alejarse de toda la basura que Beacon Hills había seguido lanzando a lo largo de la escuela secundaria, estaba emocionado de volver a casa. Aunque no tanto por la ciudad como por la gente que la habita. Nadie en el grupo había regresado desde el comienzo del año, y todos habían salido temprano, ansiosos por poner distancia entre ellos y los malos recuerdos de las cosas que habían enfrentado juntos. Derek fue el único que decidió quedarse, prefiriendo reforzar su control sobre el territorio de la manada McCall/Hale en lugar de dejarlo pasar. Todos los demás se habían ido, es decir, excepto Stiles.

Stiles había dado una mirada de razones para posponer su primer año de universidad: mucho sobre encontrarse primero, sobre querer tomar un descanso, y sobre la necesidad de mantener a su padre cerca después de casi perderlo tantas veces. También dijo que quería quedarse con Derek, que no quería que Derek se revolcara y se demorara. Esa parte es algo así como una sorpresa.

Ninguno de los integrantes había visto a Stiles en persona desde que se fueron todos a la universidad, con Stiles y su padre estuvieron ausentes de Beacon Hills durante las pocas vacaciones durante el año escolar, para visitar a su familia de otros estados. Derek se había ido con ellos a Oregón en Navidad, algo que había calentado un poco el corazón de Scott.

La manada había planeado reunirse la primera noche que regresaran a la ciudad, planeando ir al loft recién amueblado de Derek, según Stiles, y luego salir a cenar.

Scott no estaba seguro qué esperar cuando se entró al loft de Derek, los sonidos bajos de la conversación eran lo único que emanaba desde detrás de la puerta cerrada. Apenas levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta antes de que Stiles la abriera por el otro lado y abrazase a Scott en un fuerte abrazo.

—También te extrañé, hermano—, sonrió Scott, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Stiles.

Stiles condujo a Scott a través del loft hasta el espacio de la cocina, señalando todos los pequeños cambios que se habían hecho en la decoración de Derek desde la última vez que Scott había estado allí.

—Amigo, si no lo supiera mejor, creo que tú mismo habrías elegido la mayor parte de esto—, comentó Scott después de que Stiles señaló el cuarto ítem temático de superhéroes.

—Lo hizo—, dijó Derek desde la cocina. —Estoy bastante seguro de que uno vino de la pared de su dormitorio—. Señaló a una pintura de acuarela de los Vengadores hecha en tonos cálidos que colgaban en el salón. Ahora que lo mencionó, Scott podría recordarlo colgando sobre el escritorio de Stiles.

—Este es mi favorito—, continuó Stiles, señalando una colección de figuritas de superhéroes de DC en una mesa auxiliar dispuestas para parecer como si estuvieran peleando.

—¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para tomar el apartamento de Derek por completo?—, Preguntó Scott, después de que Stiles le mostrara su extensa colección de DVD compartida que contenía casi todos los títulos que Stiles solía tener en su salón.

—Oh, no le importa—, respondió Stiles, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Derek por encima del hombro.

—No lo hago—, dijo Derek, guiñándole un ojo a Stiles.

Y oh, está bien. Ahora Scott entendió.

 

** 2\. Lydia **

Las selecciones de Stiles del restaurante son ruidosas y ligeramente incompletas, pero lo más importante es que son baratas, y lo aprecian a todos los integrantes de la manada. Derek aparentemente conoce al camarero, y le da a Derek dos vasos de algo rosado que a Lydia no le importaría probar ella misma. Las probabilidades son que su identificación falsa sería de mejor uso ahora que hace un año.

Derek le deslizó una de los vasos a Stiles cuando regresó a la mesa, recibiendo a cambio un agradecimiento —eres el mejor, Der—.

—¿El barman no tiene una carta?— Preguntó Allison, sacando una nota de su bolso.

—Él está enamorado de Derek—, proporcionó Stiles, girando la pajita de su bebida con la lengua.

—No lo está—, dijo Derek.

—Lo está totalmente—, replicó Stiles con una sonrisa, inclinándose para susurrarle las palabras a Allison.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué vais a tomar?—, Preguntó la alegre camarera rubia.

La manada fue diciendo que querían mientras pasaban el menú. Cuando llegó a Stiles, Derek le quitó el menú de la mano antes de que pudiera leerlo.

—Voy a tomar el fettucine, él tendrá el bistec. Medio hecho, —dijo, mirando a Stiles quien asintió distraídamente, todavía girando la pajita en su vaso ahora casi vacío.

Lydia levantó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Stiles, finalmente dejando caer la paja.

—Filete, ¿eh?— Dijo ella.

—Me gusta el bistec—, respondió, siendo más como una pregunta que una respuesta.

—Sí, aparentemente si—, sonrió, moviendo las cejas.

Molestamente, Stiles parecía más confundido.

—Es lindo que él ordene por ti—, aclaró, sintiendo lástima por él. Ninguno de sus novios alguna vez había pedido con éxito por ella. Una vez, un muchacho le dijo que debería pedir una ensalada en lugar del pollo, pero eso no contó. Stiles no había terminado la conversación al inclinar deliberadamente su vaso de agua sobre el regazo de Derek en represalia, por lo que no estaban del todo en el mismo campo de juego.

—Él sabe lo que me gusta. Venimos aquí mucho —, dijo Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es lindo que tengas un lugar—, dijo Lydia, empujando a Stiles con la punta de su zapato.

—Sí, es bueno. El barman a veces le da a Derek un descuento en nuestras bebidas también.

—Estoy feliz por ti—, sonrió.

—Uh, gracias—, respondió Stiles con una mirada burlona.

Lydia sonrió a sabiendas. Si Stiles quería jugar tímidamente, entonces podría tratar.

 

** 3\. Allison **

El grupo decide ver una película de terror cuando regresan al loft, felices de pasar unas pocas horas más en la compañía de los demás. No era una Allison que hubiera visto antes, prefiriendo atenerse a los monstruos de la vida real cuando tiene que hacerlo, y no revolcarse en su tiempo libre. Stiles aparentemente 'ama esta película, es genial, muchachos', así que lo humorizan porque lo extrañan, y están contentos de verlo, pero también porque Derek frunce el ceño a Scott cuando intenta dirigir su atención a una película de acción en cambio, y el ceño fruncido de Derek da un poco de miedo.

La dinámica entre Derek y Stiles siempre ha intrigado a Allison, pero aparentemente ya ha dado sus frutos. En el coche de vuelta al loft de Derek desde el restaurante, Lydia la había apartado para hablar sobre la aparente —ternura— de Derek y Stiles. —Lindo— no sería exactamente una palabra que Allison hubiera usado para describir a Derek, pero Lydia insistió, por lo que Allison comenzó a prestar atención.

Una vez que comenzó a mirar, no que esperar mucho

—Muévete, Derek, estás en mi lugar—, dijo Stiles, lanzando a Derek un ceño fruncido mientras se paraba delante de él.

—Tu lugar no existe cuando hay demasiadas personas que necesitan caber en el sofá. No puedes recostarte ahora mismo —, dijo Derek, levantando una ceja a Stiles.

—Bien, pero en su lugar me estoy sentado sobre ti—, respondió Stiles, agarrando uno de los grandes bols de plástico con patatas fritas y cayendo sobre el regazo de Derek.

Allison medio esperaba que Derek arrojara a Stiles, pero ninguna patata frita salió  volando por el aire, y Stiles se quedó en una sola pieza. Derek hizo lo contrario de lo que Allison habría apostado; él rodó sus ojos de una manera que parecía cariñosa más que francamente malintencionada, y separó un poco las piernas, dándole a Stiles un lugar cómodo para sentarse. Allison vio como Stiles se movía para ponerse cómodo, apoyado contra el brazo del sofá y acurrucado de costado en el regazo de Derek, las patatas fritas balanceándose sobre sus rodillas. Derek dejó caer un brazo alrededor de Stiles, ayudando a mantenerlo en su lugar.

Allison se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le daba golpecitos en el brazo y levantó la vista para ver a Lydia sonriéndole. Volvió su atención a Derek y Stiles, donde Stiles aparentemente estaba alimentando a Derek con las patatas fritas del bol.

Allison sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le mando un texto a Lydia que estaba lleno de emojis de corazón, no quería arriesgarse a que todos los hombres lobo escucharan su comentario. No quería que Stiles y Derek pensaran que los estaban juzgando, o algo así. Era lindo, como Lydia había dicho.

Allison volvió su atención a la película durante un tiempo, antes de que un pequeño chillido atrajera su mirada hacia la esquina del sofá, donde Derek ahora estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Stiles después de que aparentemente hubiera intentado meter un puñado de patatas fritas en la boca de Derek en lugar de una.

—Lo siento—, se rió Stiles, golpeando las manos de Derek.

Una vez que Stiles comenzó a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Derek, Derek mirándolo con una mirada cariñosa en su rostro, Allison desvió la mirada, volviéndolas a la violencia en la pantalla. Tan lindos como eran, el momento parecía privado, y ella no quería entrometerse. Lydia, sin embargo, no tenía tales escrúpulos. Ella tomó una foto en su teléfono, enviándola de inmediato a Allison.

Establece esto como la foto de contacto de Derek. La próxima vez que él grite podemos mirarlo y recordarlo mejor, los momentos mimosos,  ella  escribió.

Allison se rió y obedeció. Pero no se lo envió a Stiles, y luego le preguntaría si lo quería. De todos modos, probablemente tendría un millón como esa.

** 4\. Isaac **

—Derek, ¿estás ahí?— Isaac llamó mientras trotaba hacia el loft de Derek. Incluso después de ser un hombre lobo durante unos años, todavía se sentía raro avisar su presencia fuera del rango de audición humana normal, pero era una necesidad. Si esperaste hasta que estuvieras en la puerta de entrada, la cortesía de señalar tu llegada se perdía de todos modos, ya que todos podían oírte para entonces. Aún así, odiaba que pareciera que estaba hablando solo en la escalera vacía de Derek.

—En el salón—, llamó Derek, por lo que Isaac entró. De inmediato se tapó los ojos con las manos una vez que cruzó el umbral.

—Lo siento, lo siento—, lloró, girando para alejarse y chocar contra la pared en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó Stiles, soltando una carcajada mientras Isaac se estabilizaba.

—Darte la privacidad que aparentemente necesitas—, respondió Isaac.

—Amigo, es un masaje, no una mamada—, bromeó Stiles.

—Gracias a Dios—, murmuró Isaac. Apartó las manos de sus ojos, entrecerrando los ojos levemente mientras se reajustaban. Y, sí, sus ojos no lo habían engañado, porque Stiles estaba sentado, sin camisa, en la mesa del comedor mientras Derek le frotaba la espalda.

—¿Qué necesitabas, Isaac?—, Preguntó Derek. Isaac solo lo miró. Había asumido que ser los únicos que quedaban en Beacon Hills mientras todos los demás se habían ido a la universidad acababa de hacer que Stiles y Derek estuvieran realmente cerca, con los límites personales al mínimos. Después de todo, Derek era un animal de manada, y Stiles era el único miembro de la manada que quedaba. Aparentemente, él se había estado equivocado. O al menos, no estaba del todo acertado.

—Yo, eh, dejé mi chaqueta aquí anoche, así que pensé en ir recogerla—, dijo Isaac, tratando de no mirar la espalda desnuda de Stiles. ¿Espera, eso era aceite? Oh diablos, no.

—Me lo imaginaba. Está sobre la mesita de noche, —dijo Derek, clavando sus dedos en la base del cuello de Stiles. Stiles gimió. Isaac se puso pálido.

Prácticamente corrió a través del agujero en la pared a la habitación de Derek, agarrando la chaqueta de la mesita de noche, exactamente donde Derek dijo que estaría. La cama olía débilmente a Stiles. Isaac tropezó con sus propios pies en su prisa por alejarse de él.

—Hey, ¿te quedas?— Preguntó Stiles cuando Isaac dobló la esquina. —Podríamos hacer chocolates mega calientes? Fuimos y comprar cerezas y crema batida para subir a la cima. Será orgásmico —.

Isaac se atragantó con el aire y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tropezando hacia la puerta como un borracho.

—Bueno, nos vemos—, gritó Stiles cuando Isaac salió corriendo por la puerta. —¿Qué fue eso?— Oyó a Stiles preguntarle a Derek mientras trotaba por las escaleras.

—Tal vez está de mal humor. ¿Quieres acostarte para poder ayudarte con la zona lumbar? —, Preguntó Derek.

Isaac se tapó las orejas con las manos, sin querer ver hacia dónde se dirigía esa interacción en particular.

 

**5\. Sheriff Stilinski**

El Sheriff se sintió un poco culpable. Había estado acaparando a Stiles durante casi el año que se había quedado en casa antes de la universidad, y estaba empezando a darse cuenta que Stiles se iría en solo unos meses. No muy lejos, afortunadamente, solo a la próxima gran ciudad, pero aún así.

En lugar de quedarse dormido después de lo que había resultado ser un turno muy duro durante la noche, caminó hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno para él y Stiles. Tal vez podrían pasar el día juntos como lo hacían cuando era un niño, viendo algunas películas, tomando helado. La nostalgia de Stiles seguramente sería suficiente como para que él dijera que sí.

El sheriff tarareó mientras volteaba los panqueques, optando por no ir por la ruta preferida de huevos y tocino, sabiendo que Stiles lo desaprobaría. Incluso mantendría la mantequilla al mínimo en sus panqueques, por miedo a que Stiles lo regañará como lo había hecho en el pasado.

El sheriff apiló dos platos altos y en los de Stiles les echo la mezcla de jarabe de arce y helado de vainilla que tanto le encantaba desde que era un niño. Subió a la habitación de Stiles, golpeando suavemente una vez antes de abrir la puerta. Si él no hubiera tenido un agarre tan firme en los platos, los habría tirado directamente al piso.

Allí, en la cama de Stiles, estaba Derek. Sin camisa.

Ahora, el Sheriff sabía que Stiles y Derek se habían acercado el año pasado, y Stiles llegó a rogarle a Derek que fuera a Oregón a pasar la Navidad con ellos, pero el Sheriff no había hecho suposiciones. Él había estado viviendo en la ignorancia voluntaria.

—Hey, papá—, dijo Stiles. Su voz era grave y el sheriff ni siquiera quería pensar en por qué podría ser eso.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Derek, sentándose. Eso hizo que la cabeza de Stiles se saliera de su pecho donde había estado descansando.

El Sheriff hizo una pausa por un momento. Este era su momento, su gran momento como padre donde podía triunfar o fracasar. Si hacía demasiadas preguntas o si le importaba mucho que su hijo adulto tuviera un novio, entonces Stiles podría pensar que no lo aprobaba. Él no lo hizo, simplemente se sorprendió. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que no debería sorprenderse, porque Stiles había sido sutil sobre su sexualidad, pero una cosa era escuchar chistes y otra ver esto. Pero estuvo bien. Él podría hacer esto.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, Derek—, dijo el Sheriff.

—Sí, estuvimos viendo películas hasta tarde y pensamos que era más fácil para Derek dormir aquí—, se ofreció Stiles. Se frotó los ojos con los puños como solía hacer cuando era bebé.

—Hice panqueques. Hay más que suficiente para nosotros tres, tendremos que poner algunos en un plato nuevo —, dijo el Sheriff. Se preguntó si estaría sonriendo demasiado.

—Oh, está bien—, respondió Stiles. —Podemos compartir. Eso está bien, ¿Der?

Derek asintió, bostezando mientras lo hacía.

El Sheriff asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tendría que preguntarle a Derek qué le gustaba comer para cenar. Cualquier novio de Stiles estaba obligado a cenar en la casa Stilinski al menos una vez a la semana. La regla no existía antes, pero seguro que a partir de ahora lo hacía ahora. Y además, al Sheriff le gustaba Derek. También era solo una pequeña excusa para pasar tiempo con él. Tendría que llamar a Gladys para que jactarse de ello; Odiaba al novio de su hija adolescente . Tuvo suerte de que le gustara el de su hijo.

 

** +1. Stiles y Derek **

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres ver?—, Preguntó Stiles, mirando hacia la pantalla que enumeraba las sesiones de cine.

—Lo que quieras está bien—, respondió Derek, aprovechando que Stiles estaba distraído y escondiendo un osito de goma de la bolsa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Stiles.

—Ooh, qué tal: Candy Hearts y Raspberry Tarts.

—Suena horrible.

—Así eso es un sí, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Stiles asintió. Tiró de Derek hacia la taquilla, alejando su mano cuando fue a buscar en sus bolsillos. Derek no cedió, entonces Stiles entrelazó sus dedos, manteniendo sus manos juntas fuera de su bolsillo. Él sonrió cuando Derek le frunció el ceño.

—Aguafiestas—, siseó Derek, golpeándolo en las costillas.

Stiles simplemente le lanzó un beso a cambio.

—Hola chicos. ¿Dos para el especial de parejas?

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Stiles.

La mujer hizo un gesto hacia un gran cartel en la pared detrás de ella, proclamando que cada pareja que asistía durante  esa semana, conseguí una oferta gratis en entradas.

—Oh, no somos pareja—, dijo Stiles rápidamente.

—Uh huh—, respondió la mujer, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos unidas. Stiles dejó caer la mano de Derek, lo que lo dejó abierto a la guerra de oso gomoso. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad más rápido de lo que Stiles pudo detenerlo, agarrando un puñado de ositos de goma y metiéndoselos en la boca.

—Solo dos para Candy Hearts—, dijo Stiles, abofeteando al brazo de Derek.

—Te daré el especial de todos modos—, dijo la mujer. Stiles no la oyó, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Derek.

* * * *

—¿Oye, Derek?—, Dijo Stiles al día siguiente. Él y Derek estaban descansando en el patio trasero de Stiles, tomando el sol. La piel de Derek se estaba bronceando, y Stiles lo odiaba por ello, ya que no podía pasar una hora sin volverse a aplicar protector solar, para que no se pusiera rojo.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó Derek. Se estiró para recoger una hoja del pelo de Stiles.

—Esa dama en el cine pensó que estábamos saliendo—. Esquetó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, pero Derek parecía desconcertado.

—¿Sí? ¿Y?

—¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?—, Preguntó Stiles. Él se enderezó, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Derek.

—¿Por qué te importa? ¿Te molestaba? Derek parecía preocupado ahora.

—No. Yo solo ... ¿estaba en lo cierto? —Miró a Derek que estaba mirando a la distancia, con un pequeño ceño fruncido en la cara. —Derek, ¿estamos saliendo?

Después de un momento, Derek respondió: —Creo que podríamos estar saliendo.

—¿Eso es... está bien?— Preguntó Stiles. No estaba tan molesto como debería haber estado. ¿Quién sale con alguien sin darse cuenta?

—Creo que si. Por mi está bien—, dijo Derek. Se giró para mirar a Stiles, sus ojos recorriendo su rostro.

—Está bien conmigo también—, respondió Stiles. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. —¿Que hacemos ahora?

—Nada me imagino. Si ya estamos saliendo, no necesitamos cambiar nada.

—Espera, ¿esto significa que ahora puedo robar todas tus camisetas  ridículamente suaves?— Preguntó Stiles. Él aplaudió en regocijo.

—Ya robaste todas mis camisetas suaves.

—Es el principio, Derek.

—Bueno, entonces sí, puedes robar todas mis camisetas.

Punto para Stiles—, se rió Stiles. Se dejó caer al suelo, aterrizando la mitad encima de Derek. —Espera, esto significa que puedo besarte, ¿verdad?— Derek asintió. —Bien, porque voy a hacerlo.

No esperó a que Derek respondiera con una réplica, simplemente se inclinó y lo besó. Derek soltó un pequeño sonido de aprobación y acerco a Stiles aún más, haciéndolos rodar para que Stiles tocara el suelo en su lado opuesto.

Stiles se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —No puedo esperar para decirle a todos que he cazado todo esto. No sabrán qué los golpeó.

Lo hicieron.


End file.
